


Flexibility

by AWorldAboutToDawn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWorldAboutToDawn/pseuds/AWorldAboutToDawn
Summary: Grantaire is a new yogi and Enjolras is enjoying the view.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Flexibility

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm new here, so apologies if this sucks or is OOC. It's unbeta'ed because I wrote it as a surprise for the only person who would be able to beta it for me lol. Hope you enjoy!

FLOP! 

Enjolras glanced up from the news article he was reading on his phone to see Grantaire spreading out his yoga mat in front of the TV. He turned to Enjolras, who was perched quite comfortably on the love seat across the room, and asked him the same question he’d asked him almost every night for the past 3 months. “What do you say, Enj? Wanna do this one with me?” Grantaire had recently started a “yoga journey” where he practiced along with a themed video online everyday. Enjolras was extremely proud of Grantaire for working so hard and taking charge of his physical and mental health, especially because these were things his boyfriend had struggled with previously. But Enjolras was not invested in taking a journey at this point in time. He had his reasons for this. Still, he humored Grantaire somewhat.

“What is today’s video called?” he asked with genuine interest. 

“Yoga to Unleash Your Inner Artist,” Grantaire answered hopefully, wiggling his eyebrows at Enjolras.

“Oh, well, then that’s definitely not for me. You’re the artist here, after all,” Enjolras reasoned.

“Right. I’m an artist, and you’re not, or so you claim,” Grantaire agreed while scrolling through the yoga channel on YouTube. “That’s exactly why your inner artist needs to be unleashed. Mine’s already out.” 

Enjolras chuckled. “Another time, love,” he said as gently as possible.

Grantaire rolled his eyes and huffed out a sigh. “Suit yourself.” And with that, he selected the day’s video and leaned into a forward fold. 

Enjolras let his mind wander as the spandex-clad woman on the TV gave Grantaire instructions on how to bend and flex his body. He really did want to do this with Grantaire, even if he wasn’t certain it would have an effect on his health, purely for the fact that it would be something the couple could do together. But Enjolras was worried he’d make a fool of himself. He wasn’t always the most graceful person in the world. How many times had he given a rousing speech, often to the thunderous applause and cheers of a large crowd, and then proceeded to tumble down the stairs of whatever stage he was on? How many times had he marched with a protest sign in hand, only to accidentally whap one of his friends, or worse, a complete stranger, in the head with it? For all his poise and presence when he spoke, Enjolras, it seemed, was doomed to be an accident-prone klutz for the rest of his life. And though he knew Grantaire would never tease him if he was too uncoordinated to do yoga, and indeed would actually be exceedingly encouraging, he wasn’t ready to fail in front of his boyfriend yet, or potentially hurt him if he happened to fall on him.

That being said, there was one other reason Enjolras opted out of participating. If he was doing the yoga he couldn’t *watch Grantaire* do the yoga. Ogling his boyfriend while he contorted his body into suggestive poses had quickly become one of his favorite pastimes. He loved the way Grantaire moved, and all the bewitching shapes he was able to get into. With more experience came more confidence on Grantaire’s part. He got sexier every day. 

Not that he wasn’t sexy before. He never failed to get Enjolras hot and bothered. Grantaire was not what one would call plump, but he had always been a bit on the thicker side, and very pleasantly so in Enjolras’s opinion. But after three months of daily yoga practice, Enjolras noticed a change. All the places on Grantaire’s body that used to be soft and so lovely to playfully pinch or cling to in the throes of passion were becoming smooth and taught with muscle, and so tempting to run his hands over at any chance he got. Grantaire’s arms had slimmed, his calves and thighs were now more defined, and the creases at the junction of his hips and torso more pronounced. And then there was his ass. Firm and round was the most polite way Enjolras could think of to describe it; every other adjective that crossed his mind seemed to have an obscene connotation to it. The blond smirked to himself as he considered this, his eyes roving over Grantaire’s body as he maneuvered into a one-legged pigeon pose that did nothing to distract Enjolras from his glorious behind.

Grantaire must have felt Enjolras’s eyes on him. He glanced over toward the loveseat. “What are you grinning about over there?” he asked as he switched legs.

Enjolras’s lips curled into an even more wicked smile. “Nothing. Nothing at all.”

“Mmhmm,” Grantaire humphed skeptically, bringing both legs behind him and flattening his body into a plank pose. “I know I look funny doing this, you don’t have to rub it in.” 

A frown crossed Enjolras’s features. “You don’t,” he said earnestly. Grantaire raised his hips into a perfect down dog position. Enjolras’s breath hitched. “I promise,” he added, unconsciously biting his lower lip. Heat blossomed throughout his body, spreading from his lower stomach up to his cheeks. Pictures flashed through his mind’s eye, images of his own hands grabbing Grantaire by those beautiful hips, tugging his athletic shorts down, and pressing their bodies together over and over until they both came undone. Enjolras realized he was breathing heavily and hoped that Grantaire hadn’t noticed. 

Thankfully, Grantaire was presently following the yoga instructor’s direction to lie still and calm in Shavasana. After a few moments, he raised his folded hands to his third eye and quietly murmured, “Namaste.” 

Enjolras swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. “Well, you seemed to enjoy that one,” he said, standing up off the loveseat. 'I know I certainly did,' he added silently.

“Yeah, it was ok. I’m still having trouble with that boat pose though,” Grantaire replied as he turned off the video and rolled up his yoga mat. He stretched his arms up toward the ceiling, baring a strip of stomach between his tank top and shorts. The sight of Grantaire’s flesh was making it hard for Enjolras to contain himself. He stalked over to Grantaire where he had just flopped down into the recliner, a red and blue video game controller in his hand. Grantaire smiled up at him from underneath his dark curls, and inquisitive look on his face.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Enjolras licked his lips. “I was just thinking of heading to bed,” he replied, his voice husky. “Are you coming?”

“In a little while,” Grantaire replied distractedly. “I was gonna play video games for a bit first.” The brunette nodded his head toward the TV, which was now playing a jaunty little song as tiny cartoon people moved around the screen.

Enjolras hummed disappointedly before leaning down, taking Grantaire’s face in his hands, and planting a searing kiss on his lips. This wasn’t a goodnight kiss by any means; it was deep and hungry and, he hoped, sent a clear message about how much Enjolras did NOT want to go to sleep right now. When he pulled away, Grantaire’s eyes were still closed and he looked as if he was waiting for more. But after watching Grantaire do twenty-something minutes of yoga and somehow managing to refrain from touching him, Enjolras was in the mood to tease him a little bit.

“Alright then, if you insist,“ he whispered next to Grantaire’s ear, then stood up and walked nonchalantly toward their bedroom. Suddenly, he heard a clatter and felt a breath on his neck. He turned to find the controller in the middle of the floor, and Grantaire right behind him. He smirked and pulled Grantaire close, burying his face in his shoulder. “What’s the matter? Why did you stop playing?” he asked innocently between kisses to Grantaire’s collarbone. 

Grantaire sighed, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, and started pushing Enjolras backward through the bedroom door. “Video games can wait until tomorrow.”

Enjoras's calves finally bumped the bed frame, and he sat down. Grantaire wasted no time in straddling his thighs. “Thanks for keeping such a flexible schedule,” Enjolras said breathlessly, as he helped Grantaire remove his tank top.

“Don't thank me yet, Apollo,” Grantaire said, peering down at him seductively. “You're about to find out just how flexible I can be.”


End file.
